


Переступить черту

by KisVani



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Доктор Кто кинк-фест по заявке: Вастра/Дженни, у Вастры сносит крышу на вкус/запах человеческой крови и мяса. Bloodplay или knifeplay (swordplay?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Переступить черту

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в декабре 2011 года, потому часть информации, полученной из канона позже, не учтена.

Сначала, она боялась ее.  
Это был самый обычный человеческий страх перед неизвестным, сродни тому, что чувствуешь, идя ночью по незнакомому городу.  
Жизнь Дженни никогда не отличалась спокойствием или безопасностью. Ей обещали поддержку, просили довериться или, как отчим, говорили: «Не бойся меня». И всегда врали. Даже если считали, что их слова - правда. Тем более, если считали, что их слова - правда.  
Мадам Вастра не обещала ничего.  
В тот вечер, когда они встретились впервые, она, по ее словам, просто шла мимо и была голодна. А двое крепких парней, все-таки, более серьезная добыча, чем худая, прижимающаяся к стене, девчонка. Которая, к тому же, просто стоит, а не бросается, размахивая ножом. Всего лишь рациональное поведение хищника, и то, что оно спасло Дженни от насильников, было всего лишь удачным дополнением.  
Все бы могло случиться иначе. Например, тогда, когда Вастра, вывернув руку с ножом одному неудавшемуся насильнику и полоснув катаной по лицу другого, спокойно сказала: «Беги», Дженни бы побежала. Она потом анализировала тот вечер и думала, что если чудовище с горящими глазами снова будет убивать людей в переулке чуть ли не в двух шагах от нее то, наверное, действительно стоит уносить ноги, чтоб спасти свою шкуру. В девяноста девяти случаях из ста, как минимум.  
Но тогда был как раз таки сотый случай, пусть Дженни этого и не знала, и с непонятным ей самой равнодушием ожидала, когда чудовище закончит с двумя своими первыми жертвами и обратит внимание на нее. Ноги не держали, Дженни сползла по стене вниз и прикрыла глаза, чтоб не видеть происходящего. Хотя, конечно, она могла слышать. Неприятные, тошнотворные хлюпающие звуки, будто маленький ребенок ел слишком жидкую овсянку. От запахов, которые сейчас мешались с обычным амбре, характерным для подворотен Лондона, мутило. Если бы было чем, то ее, наверное, вырвало бы.  
Она не могла сказать, сколько это продолжалось, но чужие шаги почувствовала всей кожей. Чудовище остановилось, нависая над ней.  
Дженни открыла глаза, к счастью, тьма скрыла от нее большинство деталей, но чешую и горящие, змеиные глаза она видела прекрасно. Существо, которое, наверняка, собиралось убить ее так же небрежно, как тех двоих, стояло напротив, склонив голову набок.  
Остатки благородного воспитания заставили Дженни подняться на ноги: если где и нужно выглядеть максимально достойно, то перед лицом смерти.  
То, что чудовище женского пола было понятно еще по голосу, но теперь можно было различить в лице, покрытом чешуей явственные, не характерные для мужчин черты. Но при этом так и веяло чуждостью, а вытянутые зрачки как будто пульсировали.  
Она положила холодную и шершавую чешуйчатую руку на щеку Дженни и провела пальцами до подбородка, оставляя след из чужой крови.  
— Почему ты не побежала, милочка? – спросила она почти ласково.  
— Мне надоело бегать, - тихо ответила Дженни.  
Чудовище это рассмешило, она оперлась на стену по обе стороны от девушки, не прикасаясь, но находясь слишком близко. Запах крови мешался с чем-то еще, что заставило замереть, как под гипнозом.  
— Как тебя зовут, безрассудное млекопитающее? – в голосе чудовища звучала искренняя веселость.  
— Дженни.  
— Что ж, - она отступила, - я Вастра, мадам Вастра, если хочешь. Тебе есть куда пойти, Дженни?  
— Нет.  
— В таком случае, можешь пойти со мной.  
Она не говорила: «Если хочешь» и не пыталась еще что-то добавить. Просто развернулась, запахнула плащ и легкой походкой направилась прочь.  
Все бы могло случиться иначе, например, если бы Дженни не пошла следом.  
Мадам Вастра не требовала ничего, будто бы и не слишком замечала существование какого-то человека рядом с ней. Дженни сама взяла на себя заботы о состоянии дома, стараясь придать ему хотя бы жилой вид, следила за одеждой хозяйки, разводила камин по вечерам, делала мелкие покупки… Вастра, как быстро выяснилось, работала в частном сыске, получала немало, но почти ничего не тратила.  
Они, поначалу, почти не разговаривали, только изредка Дженни ловила на себе заинтересованный взгляд. Например, однажды она сметала пыль с книжных полок и ощутила, что на нее смотрят. Дженни повернулась и увидела, что мадам Вастра неподвижно замерла в кресле, как восковая фигура. Только, глядя на восковые фигуры не испытываешь панического желания бежать.  
Дженни заставила себя снова повернуться к ней спиной и продолжить работу, пусть и все ее инстинкты били тревогу и требовали сделать хоть что-то.

— Ты бы хотела научиться защищать себя? – спросила Вастра на следующий вечер.  
И, получив утвердительный ответ, начала тренировать Дженни.  
С тех пор они стали общаться больше: вечерами, когда мадам Вастра возвращалась с охоты в хорошем или наоборот – дурном настроении, она могла сидеть в кресле с трубкой и рассказывать о своем прошлом или, если принять во внимание все факторы, будущем. Ее истории были разными: веселыми, пугающими, непонятными и почти заставляющими плакать. Иногда, она интересовалась воспоминаниями Дженни. А порой они просто обсуждали события, происходящие в мире сейчас.  
Это было, как жить с любимой, пусть и строгой тетушкой. Или, скорее, дядюшкой, потому что тетушки, как правило, не курят трубку, не разбираются в химии и не владеют всеми видами оружия. И, если, конечно, допустить, что у этого самого дядюшки чешуя, змеиные светящиеся глаза, и он охотится на преступников, как другие на кроликов.  
Что удивительно, последнее никогда не смущало Дженни, видимо, их первая встреча заставила ее раз и навсегда принять как факт определенные… Предпочтения мадам Вастры.  
Эти самые предпочтения, порой, вмешивались и в их быт. Дженни постоянно замечала, что стоит ей пораниться: порезать руку ножом или о бумагу или ошибиться во время тренировки – Вастра, что бы она ни делала, вскидывалась и старалась как можно быстрее уйти в другую комнату. Даже если рана была крошечной и выступила всего капелька крови.  
Один раз Дженни, ради интереса, потребовала продолжить тренировку, пусть на разбитой губе и была кровь. А потом, меньше чем через десять секунд, мадам Вастра прижимала ее к полу и зрачки в ее глазах пульсировали, как тогда, в переулке. Это было страшно. Без всяких дополнений и чувств, просто страх перед болью и смертью. Страх перед хищником, который убьет тебя, не слишком напрягаясь.  
Мадам Вастра моргнула. Даже не так, она опустила веки и держала их закрытыми несколько секунд. А потом отпустила Дженни, откинула палку, с которыми они тренировались, порывисто поднялась и отступила на несколько шагов. И так и замерла там.  
Дженни вздохнула и тоже встала с пола.  
— Прошу прощения, - сказала она Вастре.  
— За что? Ты не виновата, - ответила та, глядя мимо нее. – Думаю, на сегодня можно закончить.

Несколько дней спустя, вечером, мадам Вастра сидела в своем любимом кресле и курила трубку. Дженни, привычно примостилась на подлокотнике и вслух читала свежую газету.  
— …Тигр загрыз дрессировщика вместе с помощницей. Зверя, гордость циркового шоу, застрелили, но спасти людей не удалось…  
— Дженни, - перебивает ее Вастра.  
Она держит трубку в руках и пристально смотрит на нее.  
— Да?  
— Помнишь ту ночь, когда мы встретились? Пообещай мне кое-что.  
— Что угодно, - пылко отвечает Дженни.  
— В следующий раз, когда я скажу тебе бежать – беги.  
— Я не понимаю…  
— Я бы разорвала тебя, - мягко и при этом непреклонно говорит Вастра, - будь тех парней не два, или порань они меня, или будь мой вечер чуть более утомительным или пройди за несколько часов до этого дождь… Тебе просто повезло. Дважды такое не случается. Ты меня поняла?  
Дженни покладисто кивнула и вернулась к чтению. Она не считала себя самоубийцей и не собиралась лишний раз подставляться под удар. Недавний случай очень хорошо дал ей понять, чем могут закончиться спонтанные эксперименты. Самоконтролю мадам Вастры можно было позавидовать, но испытывать его лишний раз не стоило.  
Очень скоро Дженни была вынуждена отступить от данного себе обещания. Это случилось в середине осени, когда промозглый ветер бросал дождевые капли в прохожих, словно мальчишка-хулиган, а люди в парках месили ногами грязь, вперемежку с опавшими листьями.  
Мадам Вастра занемогла. Она не говорила об этом, просто закрылась в своей комнате и не выходила. Это было странно, хотя бы, потому что спать ей нужно было меньше чем пару часов в неделю. А еще она ничего не ела и не пила.  
Дженни подошла к двери и постучала, в ответ получила только едва слышное: «Не входи!». Конечно, слушаться она не собиралась.  
— Кажется, у нас есть проблемы с субординацией, - заметила Вастра.  
Она лежала одетая, поверх покрывала на застеленной кровати и тоскливо смотрела в сторону занавешенного окна.  
— Что с вами происходит? – Дженни опустилась на кровать рядом с ней.  
— Физиология, - хмуро ответила та.  
— Я могу чем-то помочь?  
Мадам Вастра посмотрела на Дженни, и от этого ее взгляда стало жутко. То самое ощущение, от которого почти удалось избавиться спустя меньше чем год их жизни под одной крышей. Почти удалось.  
— Нет, - Вастра моргнула и снова отвернулась. – Ничем.  
— Вы уверены? Может, если вы объясните…  
— Сезон размножения.  
— Что? – переспросила Дженни.  
— Примерно в это время, предки моего вида спаривались, чтобы к весне получить потомство. С развитием технологий, это перестало быть необходимостью, а инстинкт или подавлялся медикаментозно… Или не подавлялся. У меня, как ты понимаешь, сейчас нет никакой возможности на это повлиять.  
— Значит, каждый год… - медленно сказала Дженни.  
— Да.  
— Но, ведь в Лондоне хватает заведений понятного толка.  
Мадам Вастра фыркнула.  
— Это мне не подходит. Незнакомца другого класса, пола или вида я в таком состоянии просто убью, и разрядка не наступит. Подействует только если испытывать личные чувства к этому существу.  
— Все-таки, я могу помочь, - сделала вывод Дженни.  
— Ты не понимаешь…  
— Я училась в закрытой школе для девочек, так что вполне все понимаю.  
Вастра тяжело вздохнула и снова посмотрела на нее.  
— Не понимаешь. Это не будет ни весело, ни приятно… Боги мои, это даже не будет терпимо. Больно, кроваво, может быть, смертельно для тебя. Мы крепче людей, а в таком состоянии я потеряю контроль и забуду обо всем. Не смогу остановиться, даже если захочу. И вряд ли я захочу. Потому, мой ответ - нет. Через неделю или две мне станет легче, я поохочусь, и все снова будет нормально.  
— До следующего года.  
— Да.  
Дженни поднялась с кровати и вышла из комнаты, под пристальным взглядом мадам Вастры.  
До этого дня она мало задумывалась, насколько та одинока. Одна-единственная из своего вида на целой планете. Каждый день борется с собой просто для того, чтоб жить и не превратится в агрессивного хищника.  
Пройти на кухню, взять нож. В целом, возможно, подошло бы и что-то из боевого арсенала, но этот, в случае чего, хотя бы не будет жалко.  
— Что ты делаешь? – удивленно спросила мадам Вастра у Дженни, которая снова вошла в комнату и села на кровать.  
— По всей видимости, провоцирую вас, - ответила она, делая порез на ладони.  
Слишком резко и глубоко, Дженни поморщилась от боли, но, за то, крови много. Зрачки в глазах напротив начинают пульсировать. Становится страшно и вся эта затея перестает казаться хоть сколько-нибудь разумной.  
Спустя секунду, нож отлетает к стене, звякнув об пол, а Дженни оказывается прижатой к кровати, с заведенными за голову руками. Мадам Вастра проводит языком по порезу на ее ладони.  
— Будут еще какие-нибудь советы? – спросила Дженни, особо не надеясь на то, что получит ответ.  
Ей просто нужно было услышать свой голос. Может быть, у нее есть последняя возможность сказать что-то членораздельное.  
— Не сопротивляйся, - прошептала Вастра ей на ухо.  
От этого колючего, совсем чужого, голоса как раз и хотелось сопротивляться. Попытаться вырваться, кусаться, царапаться, делать что-то. Инстинкт самосохранения сходит с ума, но Дженни не дает ему воли. Она закрыла глаза и пообещала себе, что если выживет, то прекратит свои эксперименты. Точно прекратит. Сто процентов. Если будет, кому прекращать.  
Мадам Вастра вела ногтями по ее платью, еще не касаясь кожи, но плотная ткань трещала и рвалась, как бумага. А если она вздумает повторить это снова… Нет, не стоит о таком думать, просто не стоит.  
Ее чешуя была холодной и гладкой. Конечно, Дженни уже касалась ее раньше, но не так… Полно. Когда Вастра успела раздеться сама было непонятно, но сомневаться не стоило – со своей одеждой она обошлась так же небрежно, как и с платьем Дженни, которое сейчас лохмотьями валяется где-то на полу. Она опустила руки на ее шею и пробежала пальцами до груди, будто играя на диковинном музыкальном инструменте. Она не нажимала со всей силы, едва касаясь, но Дженни чувствовала, как ногти оцарапали кожу. Можно было сбежать, ничто, вроде бы, не держало здесь, мадам Вастра даже не прижимала ее как тогда, в зале. Но рациональная часть разума очень красочно нарисовала картину того, что обезумевшая рептилия может сделать с хрупким человеческим телом.  
Ран коснулись требовательные губы и острые зубы. Дженни сглотнула, а что если их знакомство недостаточно близкое? Что если она еще подходит под категорию «незнакомца другого пола, класса или вида»? Тогда ее убьют и съедят. Или наоборот.  
Хотя, кажется, об этом они не говорили. Речь шла о боли в процессе, а не об убийстве.  
Дженни открыла глаза и протянула руки, обнимая мадам Вастру за плечи, будет что будет. Поздно уже жалеть.  
Та будто бы ждала шага с ее стороны и вцепилась в Дженни, прочерчивая кровоточащие раны на боках и спине. Что ж, это еще было терпимо.  
Терпимо было и когда Вастра покрывала ее шею и руки быстрыми укусами, и когда срывала подсохшую корочку с ран и надавливала на них, заставляя снова кровоточить, и когда вцеплялась в грудь, снова оставляя лунки от ногтей и боезненно задевала соски. И даже когда она опустилась ей на бедра, сжимая их коленями, и принялась чертить на животе одной ей ведомые символы, а потом слизывать кровь и чертить новые, поверх прежних… Дженни лишь стонала, раскинув руки и закрыв глаза. Ее мутило от потери крови, но, как ни странно, страх отступил прочь, будто она пересекла черту, за которой инстинкт самосохранения сдается под гнетом собственного бессилия.  
Чужие ногти больше не полосовали ее живот, но и тяжесть с бедер не исчезла, Дженни рискнула открыть глаза и увидела, что чужие зрачки все так же пульсируют, как и прежде, но в них виден отголосок разума.  
Вастра склонилась над ней, коснувшись изодранных плеч ладонями, и ласково прошептала на ухо своим обычным голосом: «У тебя вкусная кровь», а потом поцеловала. Впервые. И от этой ее бережности и мягкости Дженни снова почувствовала, как ужас захлестывает с головой. Несмотря на то, что сил почти не было – она попыталась вырваться, но мадам Вастра только сильнее сжала ее плечи, приподнялась и, не разрывая поцелуя, перевернула Дженни на живот. Шея вывернулось и где-то в позвоночнике хрустнуло, в воспоминаниях всплыли слова, сказанные в задумчивости, будто бы просто в пространство: «Люди такие хрупкие… И хрустящие». Тогда она еще посмеялась над сравнением, но сейчас было вовсе даже не весело. Совсем.  
Мадам Вастра дала ей возможность повернуть голову так, чтоб каждое движение не грозило свернутой шеей, и вернулась к привычному занятию. Только теперь она полосовала другую сторону тела Дженни. Та стонала от боли, вцепившись в заляпанные кровью простыни.  
Зигзаг, прямая линия, почти круг, еще одна линия. Перечеркивающее все прямые полоски. Еще чуть-чуть и она просто снимет с нее кожу. Но вместо этого Вастра протащила Дженни по кровати, будто проводя ей как щеткой по одежде, отчего все порезы на груди и животе, словно вспыхнули так, что сдержать крик не представлялось возможным. Да она и не пыталась.  
Сильные руки подхватили ее и усадили прямо, а потом переместились на бедра, и Дженни почувствовала под собой длинные гибкие пальцы, сколькие от ее крови. В сознании бестолково, как неумелые пловцы, барахтались мысли о том, умрет она от потери крови, будет съедена или окажется просто покалеченной. Радужные перспективы, ничего не скажешь.  
Того, как мадам Вастра снова повернула ее к себе, глубоко целуя, Дженни уже не чувствовала – изученное сознание посчитало за лучшее оставить свою неразумную хозяйку.

В окно, серым прямоугольником выделяющееся на стене, уютно и привычно стучал дождь. В окно. Стучал. Дождь.  
Дженни резко села и застонала от боли. Она была у себя в комнате, в собственной кровати, и верхнюю часть тела покрывали бинты, как у тех мумий из древних захоронений. И ощущения тела просто непередаваемые.  
— Доброе утро, милая.  
Мадам Вастра сидит на стуле у ее изголовья, одетая в домашний халат, свежая и отдохнувшая. И никаких пульсирующих зрачков, только выражение лица чуть удрученное.  
— Доброе? В будущем, если я снова захочу вам чем-нибудь помочь, напомните мне об этом случае.  
— Непременно, - она поднялась и добавила очень серьезно: - я в огромном долгу перед тобой, никто не делал для меня ничего подобного уже очень давно.  
На языке крутилось язвительное: «Я даже догадываюсь, почему», - но Дженни его сдержала.  
— Свежий чай и завтрак будут засчитаны в оплату долго, - сказала она.  
Мадам Вастра улыбнулась и склонилась над ней, целуя почти целомудренно.  
Все-таки, похоже, утро было вполне себе добрым.


End file.
